Encroaching on Justice
by ShadowMurloc
Summary: Morgan had been looking forward to this day all week, the day that her Cynthia and Owain finally are gonna play Dungeons and Dragons again. But she learns a valuable lesson that night, always be careful who you invite to your party, especially when romance is involved. [Modern AU]
Morgan had been looking forward to this night all week. It was finally the time when his hard work at writing stories and adventures would come to its beautiful fruition. Morgan and his sister Cynthia, and their best friend Owain always like to make it a point to play Dungeons and Dragons on Saturday nights. Lately they have been doing it slightly less, due to both Owain and Cynthia falling in love, but this week they were going to start up again.

When Morgan heard from her sister that they were on for this week, she excitedly spent the entire week writing and writing, trying to come up with unique scenarios for their group, the Justice Cabal, as they liked to call themselves. Normally Morgan would be right there with theme experiencing the adventure, but they soon realized that they needed a Dungeon Master. They soon learned that Cynthia was horrible with all of the numbers, and Owain's stories were… less than stellar, so they responsibility fell to Morgan. Not that Morgan minded, she loved thinking up all kinds of awesome adventures for her friend and sister, and she was always very devious when it came to setting traps for them.

Morgan was very proud of her more recent tale, it would take the heroes to a town that was plagued by a dark evil wizard, who wanted to rule the entire world. Sure it was a generic set up, but Morgan was really excited for the Tower of Death she devised. Morgan remembered many times when Cynthia or Owain got mad at her for her devious layouts and traps, but hey she wasn't playing a master of evil for nothing.

The three of them met up at Owain's house as per usual, since Owain's family was pretty rich and they were usually out on Saturdays. Cynthia had been so excited to play this week, that she accidently forgot Morgan at the house. Morgan knew how excitable her sister could be, so she just assumed she was already there, and the house was definitely in walking distance. As she was walking there, she thought about how using her sister's car would certainly be nice, especially with all of the stuff she had to carry with her, including her dungeon master gear and some snacks.

When Morgan she arrived, she was a few minutes late, which kind of disappointed her. She always made a point of being punctual, but it wasn't exactly easy without a car to ride. She arrived in Owain's living room and quickly started to set up her stuff for the game she had planned. She noticed that the snacks were already out and prepared, but Owain was nowhere to be seen. She assumed he was using the bathroom or something as she excitedly laid everything out for their game.

It was when she was sitting on the floor preparing when she heard an annoyed and confused voice coming from above her, "What the hell are you doing here?" Morgan found herself looking up to see the stern and inquisitive face of Severa staring down at her. "Well little girl? What are _you_ doing here?" She asked as Morgan stuttered to try and respond when Owain entered the room.

"Morgan! You made it, good to see you!" he said in his usual cheery tone with her as he grabbed some stuff from the kitchen to lay out some more snacks for them.

"Owain, why is she here? I thought this was our date night." Severa said getting impatient and wanting an answer.

"Well… uh, its not really a date night per se, I just invited you to hang with me Morgan and Cynthia" Owain said, cowering a little bit as usual when he talked to his controlling girlfriend.

Before Severa could respond to this, Morgan heard the door open and found herself quickly grabbed from behind and hugged, "Hey sis, sorry I forgot to drive you" she said in her usual cheery tone before Morgan looked back in disgust at who she had in tow, Inigo.

"Frankly this is not what I was expecting, may I ask what is with all this kiddie stuff on the floor" Inigo asked in his usual suave tone that infuriated Morgan so much. It's not like she disliked Inigo or Severa, but seeing them with her sister and best friend just brought something out of her. Regardless of whether it was true or not, Morgan was convinced that Inigo would one day drop Cynthia when he gets bored of her, and was convinced Severa only wanted Owain for his money.

"Its not kids stuff! We were gonna play this tonight!" Morgan said sad and hurt at how her friend and sister would betray her like this. She found herself running out of the room as she looked up at the highschool kids, sad that all of this work she put in would be for naught. She always knew their was an age divide between them, with Cynthia and Owain at 17 years old compared to Morgan's 14, but she didn't think it would be this bad. Frankly they betrayed her. Maybe they were too old for Dungeons and Dragons after all...


End file.
